


Comfort In the Bottom of a Swimming Pool

by RPGCATZ



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Asphyxiation, I put too much thought into the good boy thing and the strangulation thing so this happened, It’s just there, M/M, Ooferoni bros, Relationship is only mentioned like once and then again it’s not even really a romantic one, Repetition, Self-Indulgent, That new update gave me life tbh, i rose from the dead to cry about the good boy thing, this sounds really sexual but I promise it’s not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: He is drowning, drowning, drowning, drowning, and yet he can smell the distant blood and old sweat and cologne that he used to wear when they kissed, yet he is still drowning, drowning, drowning, drowning, and he doesn’t want to breath.But it’s never been about what he’s wanted.





	Comfort In the Bottom of a Swimming Pool

**Author's Note:**

> //Trigger Warnings//  
> •strangulation  
> •toxic mindsets  
> •HABIT  
> •drowning as a metaphor for choking
> 
> Will add more if needed.  
> ——  
> Honestly I think I was venting a bit even though I’ve never been choked by a tiny gremlin man.  
> But yeah, that new entry got me LIVING so I had to write something in honor. But, also? *chin hand* no one is talking about the good boy thing like, that had to be a mindset that Vinnie had right?? To compare himself to an obedient dog in the eyes of HABIT. Like that had to be a gained mindset after years of abuse and trauma yet no one is talking about it publicly as far as I can tell. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for coming to my TED talk.

It started with no words, no signal to tell him, no sign. 

HABIT never gave him a warning. 

HABIT said he deserved this.

Just a growl from the demon and cold, cold hands wrapping shamelessly around his neck. Pushing backwards until he slammed into the bedroom wall and his knees wobbled under them. 

Vinnie felt every muscle in his body tighten and release, tighten and release. 

Water fills his head as HABIT grips tighter. 

He feels himself start to leave, start to leave his body, his head. He looks at himself, a body, a cold, dead body against the wall, and feels nothing. 

He floats there, and his head fills further with water. It sloshes against his skull and pours out his eyes, dropping onto HABIT’s hands. Or are they Evan’s hands? Who is that? What is this? Who is he? Who are they? 

The water pours down his throat, but his neck is longer. It takes too long. It stops in his windpipe and clogs and clogs and clogs and clogs until he can’t breathe anymore, though he’s not sure he could breathe to begin with.

He is drowning, drowning, drowning, drowning, and yet he can smell the distant blood and old sweat and cologne that he used to wear when they kissed, yet he is still drowning, drowning, drowning, drowning, and he doesn’t want to breath. 

But it’s never been about what he’s wanted.

The water builds and bubbles in his throat and keeps pouring out of his eyes. A voice, so raspy and animalistic it could barely be called a voice at all, found its way to his ears. 

He blinks, and he’s back in his body. 

He blinks, and the water stops clogging his throat. 

He blinks, and he drops to the floor.

He blinks, and HABIT is gone. 

His own hands shake and he coughs up the remnants of the water. 

His body is cold yet warm all at the same time.

 

Vinnie feels like he deserves this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Realized after I finished that I didn’t put the good boy thing I originally wanted in there in there but I think this works all on its own, so have this I guess. 
> 
> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
